More than a feeling
by Chocolmel
Summary: On a particularly long hunt, John Winchester enrolls his sons in boarding school. Dean thinks this is a horrible idea but then he meets the boy with the blue eyes and slowly begins to change his mind. Destiel, Sort of Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a Destiel sort of AU story (this will be explained later) I just thought of. Tell me if you want me to continue please!**

* * *

Dean Pov~

I slammed the door to the Impala, curled my toes in my boots and stared distastefully towards what would be my home for the foreseeable future. It was a downright butt-ugly brick building, really no better than a prison, with a pitiful excuse for a garden and teenagers milling around on the steps, chatting and studying.

I glanced over to my baby brother whose eyes were as wide as saucers and a grin was permanently etched into his face. He turned his shiny brown eyes on me and exclaimed, "Isn't this great Dean?!"

"Yeah, great." I muttered with a little half smile/grimace. I would try to seem optimistic for Sammy's sake at least, he was really looking foreword to this. He didn't even notice my sarcasm and ran to the trunk to help our dad unload our few belongings.

With so much time spent on the road we basically learned to live out of two small duffles and the clothes on our backs. While I didn't particularly mind, Sammy was always happy to settle down someplace for more than a week or two.

I grabbed the heavier of the two bags out of Sam's hands and Dad closed the trunk.

"I'll help you boy's settle in but then I have to get going."

"Okay!" Sammy smiled and dad ruffled his light brown curls, messing up his hair even more than it was normally.

"Sure dad." To say I was pissed off would be a bit of an understatement. I was used to dad taking off, and even though I didn't like it, it was normal. This however was a different story. How was I supposed to look after Sam at boarding school? Why had dad thought this was a good idea at all? I'm pretty sure guns and silver knives weren't on the supply list.

I hated feeling helpless and not having my weapons tucked into my belt was making me twitchy and anxious.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I said under my breath as we made our way towards the registration building.

"Dean," He said sighing, "We went over this, I'm doing this for your own good-"

"How is this for my own good?!" My eyes were blazing and my hands tightened into fists, gripping the straps of my duffle.

"I don't want you to be alone for so long. I have no idea how long this hunt will take."

"Then take me with you," He started to protest but I interrupted. "Or if the thought bothers you so much, just leave us with Bobby. Or hey, just take another goddamned hunt and leave this one to Rufus or someone-"

Dad's glare shut me up. There was no use arguing. Somewhere in Dads twisted, messed up head he had decided that this was a good idea and there was no changing his mind.

When we caught up to Sam he was already chatting up the lady behind the office desk.

"…So here's your schedule and oh is that your brother Dean?"

"Yep." Sam turned and gave me a smirk. That little jerk.

"Here you are Mr. Winchester." I was handed a stack of papers which included my schedule, room number and other useless information like rules. Sam, nerd that he was, was already deeply invested, eyes skimming the paper finishing faster than it took me to gank a vamp. Then his face fell.

"Dean, it says they keep the freshmen separated from the seniors." He looked so devastated and it took all I had not to laugh.

"Hmm I wonder why." Sam gave me a nearly perfected bitchface but I could see the worry behind his guarded eyes and I put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright kiddo." He shrugged out of my hand but gave me a small smile.

We took Sam to his dorm room first and helped him unpack whilst meeting his roommate Gabriel. The two seemed to click instantly thought I pegged the cheeky looking boy as a troublemaker. However Sam seemed really happy with him so I let it be.

The more… interesting items in Sam's bag went under the bed, but I saw him tuck a knife under his pillow. I trusted my brother to not get caught, he was too smart, but I still worried.

"Alright kiddo, why don't you settle in while I take Dean to his room?" Dad said, looking a bit tense and uncomfortable. Sam nodded and hopped off his bed to give the man a lingering hug. Dad closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Sam's head and I looked away.

"Bye Sam, nice meeting you Gabriel." Dad muttered and strode out the door. "See you later Sammy." I said, following him.

"Sam not Sammy!" My little brother called after me. I heard Gabriel snicker and Sam instantly launched into one of his, 'Dean's so mean to me!' stories.

Dad and I found my dorm, a building across the way from Sam's. Okay, so we wouldn't be too far apart. That made my nerves calm a little bit.

I turned to my father. "You don't need to come with me dad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" It almost hurt how little resistance he put up.

"Yeah." For some reason, I just wanted to be alone with my brooding thoughts and inevitable nosy roommate. Sam and I had gotten here in the middle of the semester and we were probably already branded as the 'weird new kids'. Luckily Sam seemed to have found a friend in Gabriel and I would be okay on my own. I didn't need people like Sam did, and I most definitely did not form connections. Why would I when we would just be leaving so soon?

"Okay, good luck son." Dad looked as if he wanted to hug me as well or at least attempt an awkward pat on the back but he just nodded and turned his back. I stood in the same spot until I could hear the screech of the Impala's tires and dad was gone once again.

My room was on the second floor of the building, room 202. If it were my choice, Sam and I would board together but it was against the rules so we were stuck with strangers which made everything one thousand times harder.

How was I supposed to explain why I poured salt all over the floor? Or slept with one hand on my pistol? Or why I jumped with every noise in the night?

How was I supposed to explain my nightmares, my strange books, the protection symbols I was going to put in the room?

I never hated dad as much as I did in that moment.

When I reached the door I decided to knock, as that seemed the most polite. It was quite a few moments before the door cracked open and a head full of messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes peered out at me.

"Dean Winchester?" The boy inquired.

"That's me." I replied, smiling my winning smile. The boy's forehead creased just a tiny bit before he pulled back and then swung the door open all the way.

"You can have the bed over there." He said, voice much deeper than I would have expected from such a small boy.

"Okay." I said, dumping my duffle on the bed and glancing around. The room was small, but not uncomfortably so. It had a small bathroom attached which I was eternally grateful for. The thought of public restrooms had always grossed me out.

"Is everything to your standards?" I had almost forgotten about my roommate. His eyes were still trained on me, staring, and I gulped. Something about him was…off.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled again politely and then frowned. "Wait, I never got your name."

"It's Castiel." He replied, settling down on his bed and tearing his eyes from my figure to stare intently at whatever he was reading.

"Alright then." I began to unpack, casually slipping a knife under my pillow like Sam had done and leaving my gun in my duffle. I would have to be really careful to make sure no one found it. Even though I already hated it here, getting kicked out wasn't on my agenda. I would have nowhere to go, seeing as dad probably wouldn't be available to pick up the damn phone if something went wrong.

Unpacking didn't take long, what with my meager belongings, and my eyes once again found Castiel. It was an odd name, but it seemed to fit the odd boy. He didn't really seem to want me here anymore than I wanted to be here myself. Whatever, I wouldn't bother him if he didn't bother me.

With that in mind I said a quiet goodbye and went to find Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around lunchtime so Sam and I decided to scope out the cafeteria and eat.

"Hey Sammy look! They have cheeseburgers!"

"Gross." Sam wrinkled his nose and turned to the cafeteria lady. "I'll have a salad please."

"Sure sweetie." Sam smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Cheeseburger please, oh and one of those mini pies." I grinned at her. She shook her head but quickly loaded up our trays and Sam and I made our way over to an empty table.

"How's your roommate?" Sam wondered, words garbled from the food in his mouth.

"Fine I guess. He's pretty distant."

"That's too bad." Sam said. "I think Gabriel's really nice."

"Great," I sunk my teeth into my burger, sighing a little when it didn't taste nearly as good as I was hoping.

"Well the foods crap."

"Dean." Sam gave me his bitchface.

"What?"

He just rolled his eyes, finishing up his healthy food crap and grabbing both our trays and tossing them into the garbage.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, as we stepped outside. The fall wind was a bit chillier than I was expecting and I tightened my jacket around me. Sam shivered, large brown eyes taking in all the people and buildings.

"I don't know." Neither of us had ever been in such a predicament before but then I had an idea. "Why don't you go get your laptop, we can do that research Bobby needed."

Sam brightened, "Alright."

One of Bobby's and dads idea's for training me and Sam was to have us complete the research and find out exactly what we were up against. Of course the adults would have already done this, it was more like a test for Sam and I. Now that I'm older, and perfectly capable of conducting my own hunts, I don't have to do it but I still helped Sam.

"Alright." He said, a couple hours later. I was sprawled out on his bed reading a magazine while he was on the floor leaning against the wall with his computer balanced on his knees. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. "It's a wendigo."

I grunted in approval. "Do you know where it's hiding?"

He scrunched up his face and frowned, "It's hard to tell because we're not there to investigate the area but I think it's in one of these caves. Actually, I'm pretty sure there's more than one hanging around."

"Really why?" I said surprised. I hadn't even thought about that considering wendigo's were mostly solitary creatures.

"Well because-" At that moment the door flung open and Sam abruptly shut up and slammed his laptop closed.

"Heyo Sam." Gabriel smirked at my brother and I sighed. If we could just stay at a motel like usual we wouldn't be having these types of interruptions.

"Hi Gabriel." Sam didn't seem all that annoyed and stood up to place his computer on the desk. "Where were you?"

"Out and about." The boy responded pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket and holding it out to Sam. "Want some?"

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Gabriel didn't seem inclined to leave anytime soon so I decided to go back to my own room to shower and get ready for dinner.

"See ya Sammy, finish your homework and send it to Bobby okay?" Homework being our codename for the wendigo research.

"Course Dean." He rolled his eyes and closed the door on my heels.

I slowly made my way onto the campus road and crossed the street. It was less busy out then it had been earlier and it seemed most of the kids were probably doing what I was about to do. When I got back Castiel, or whatever his name was, was sitting in the exact same position I had left him in all those hours ago.

"Hey man, have you moved at all?"

He either didn't hear me or didn't acknowledge me so I shrugged and entered the bathroom. I stripped and let the water steam the room before stepping into the shower and sighing. The hot water felt really good and I noticed that I still had some bruises left over from the ghost hunt we had recently accomplished. It was a particularly violent poltergeist and I played bait while Sam and dad did the salt and burn. I let the water wash away the memory and reluctantly turned it off when it ran cold. Too late I realized that I had stolen all the hot water and Castiel wouldn't be able to shower. I was going to have to get used to sharing I guess.

I sheepishly dried off and then realized my second mistake. All my clothes were still in the room and I hadn't brought any into the bathroom, well all except my dirty Boston t-shirt and Jeans. I had been wearing them for days and didn't particularly want to have to put them back on.

I sighed, tightened the towel around my waist and hoped Castiel wouldn't mind.

He really didn't even seem to notice.

I rummaged around in my drawer and pulled out a carbon copy of my earlier outfit, the only difference being that the new shirt was an AC/DC one.

I then disappeared back into the bathroom to change. This whole thing was just too much effort. I hoped dad would be back soon so we could just leave already.

When I was fully clothed and clean I exited the bathroom, running a hand through my short blonde hair.

"Hey Cas, when is dinner?"

It was a few seconds before I got a reply from the blue eyed boy.

"Cas?"

"Huh?"

"You called me 'Cas'? Is there a particular reason?" He seemed genuinely curious and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a nickname, Castiel's quite a handful."

"Oh. Is it really? That's what everyone else calls me." His eyes were wide and captivating and I found it really hard to look away.

"If it's a problem I can call you Castiel." Normally I would be annoyed but for some reason I found it really hard to be annoyed at this boy.

"No, I like Cas." He then smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges and I smiled back.

"Six o clock." He said suddenly and I cocked my head. "What?"

"You asked what time dinner is being served. It's at six."

"Oh yea thanks." I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 10 minutes to the mentioned time and I grabbed my jacket. "You coming Cas?"

He was already absorbed into whatever he was doing earlier. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

I sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." His face was expressionless but I swore his eyes looked sad.

"You sure."

"Yes, I am sure."

I shrugged, deciding that I would bring him back something anyways. Something told me that this kid needed someone to look out for him and it wasn't like I had anything better to do anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas POV~

The newly named 'Cas' was still staring at the door. Dean Winchester had just left for dinner and even though Castiel was hungry the stress of gaining a roommate, especially after what had happened with his last one, was making his stomach feel odd.

He lay back on his bed, turning his head to the side and sighing. He was tired and wanted to sleep but Castiel had always felt uncomfortable with other people watching him doze. He always had to be the last one up and the first one awake. Which made sleep far and few between and gave Castiel permanent bags under his eyes. His doctor said he had insomnia, he just thought it was paranoia.

He sighed again and cursed his bad luck. He had really hoped that he wouldn't get another roommate. He almost had to leave the school because of the last one and he thought that the least administration could do was to let him be alone.

Time passed slowly and Cas couldn't keep his eyes on his book. They fluttered shut and he turned towards the wall. He was a light sleeper, he'd just wake up when he heard Dean return.

* * *

Dean Pov~

I returned to my room, trying to act like I wasn't holding a tray full of food. I hadn't read the rules but had gotten quite a few stares on my way up here so I didn't think food was allowed in the dorms. Oh well. "Cas, I'm back!" I called, kicking open the door with my foot.

"Cas?" The lights were still on but the limp body in the bed across from mine was definitely asleep. A smile wrestled itself onto my face, I hadn't known the kid long but Cas had seemed like he was fighting a sleeping disorder, probably insomnia, so I was glad he was out.

I then looked down at the full trey of food in my hands. Well it wasn't 5 star cuisine but I really rather it didn't go to waste.

Later after I had finished my second dinner I powered up my laptop and sent a quick message to Sam.

SexGod: Everything alright?

samWinchester: Fine Dean, stop being a worrywart.

samWinchester: And change your name, it's weird.

SexGod: Didn't anyone teach you not to use your real name on the internet nerd

samWinchester: jerk

I laughed and pulled away, opening firefox and started being a hunter. Well as much of a hunter as an underaged, boarding school student could be.

* * *

"Dean…?" A deep gravelly voice brought me out of my half lidded staring contest with the useless information currently displayed on my computer screen.

Cas. "Morning sunshine." I said, turning to the rumpled boy with a smile. He rubbed at his eyes, clearly surprised that he had been asleep.

"Was I asleep? What time is it?" I chuckled a bit at his almost horrified expression.

"Chill, you've only been out a couple hours. It's eleven."

"I missed dinner."

"Yep." I then turned away sheepishly. "I brought you food but you were asleep so I ate it."

He didn't say anything but kept his cold stare trained on me as he drew his knees up into his chest and rested his sharp chin on them. His eyes followed me around the room as I got ready for bed. It kind of creeped me out and I decided that I should probably tell him to cut it out. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Quit staring at me, it's weird." Well so much for being subtle. He had the decency to flush red and look away, and I chuckled. But then his face fell and I felt kind of bad. I really hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"Sorry." His voice was a mumble and I sighed. "Hey, It's okay. Sorry if I was rude, I'm not used to hanging around anyone 'cept my baby brother."

That perked him up a bit. "You have a brother?" He looked genuinely interested so I nodded. "Yep, Sammy. He's a good kid, bit of a nerd though." I cracked a smile and Castiel nodded. "I bet he just appreciates the finer things in life."

"What, like you?"

Cas smiled shyly and his eyes twinkled. "Perhaps."

I snorted and decided that maybe Cas wasn't as bad as I first had thought.

* * *

Cas Pov~

Castiel watched Dean sleep. It wasn't weird, Cas thought, he just liked to observe people. And Dean was particularly interesting. Cas didn't categorize people the same way most did. Instead of judging the cover, Cas judged the story, or soul.

He was positive that there was more to Dean than his 'badboy' exterior. Cas had seen Dean's eyes light up when he talked about Sam, seen how his body relaxed, seen how the smile on his face had been less forced.

Yes, there was definitely more to Dean than met the eye.

Cas curled up on his side, back pressed against the wall. His hands curled into his blanket as he quickly slipped into sleep, lulled by the sound of Dean's heavy breaths.


End file.
